Riki Catches a Cold
by Fantasydotcom82
Summary: Okay, I caught a cold after new year, and decided to put poor Riki through my misery. Its not complete yet, so please give comments and reviews. I aim to complete this in a few chapters, as I now have slightly more time on my hands, but not enough for a full story as of yet. Little bit of comedy in it, as I also wanted to humiliate my two favourite Blondies :D
1. Chapter 1: A Cold?

**Riki Catches a Cold**

Streams of sunlight gently woke Riki from his dreams. Cracking an eye open, Riki noticed that he was alone in bed, which meant that it was past 9am, but not past 10.30am, which was the time Cal usually came to wake him up. Rolling over, Riki buried his head into the pillows as he contemplated getting up. A slight stiffness and dizziness ailed him, but he automatically placed the blame on Iason.

The night before Iason had held him until the very early hours of the morning. How the Blondie had such stamina amazed Riki; however considering he was a genetically engineered human created by the super AI Jupiter, Riki should have known better.

Opting to get up, Riki threw on some clothes and headed straight out onto the balcony, the desire for nicotine greater than the desire to curl back under the covers waiting for Cal to eventually drag him from bed. If he could, he would have lit up a cig in the room, but knowing Iason's keen sense of smell; he would have be caught and punished. The last time he'd tried getting away with a smoke in bed had resulted in a severe spanking, and continuous torturous rape for the next couple hours, without the ability to release himself.

Stopping at the sliding door leading to the balcony, Riki groaned as he watched the water lash against the window pane. His balcony which was his only place of sanctuary was now off limits to him.

"Cal!" Riki shouted, glaring through the glass to outside, "Why didn't you tell me today was going to be a scheduled cleaning?"

The furniture appeared at Riki's side, "I'm sorry Sir Riki, but the balcony won't be available for another hour. I assumed you would still be sleeping at this hour, considering…" His voice trailed off and Riki swung round to glare at the furniture.

"I see," Riki all but growled at Cal, his temper flaring, "Well I'm up aren't I? Where am I to have a smoke now?"

Cal bowed, hiding a small smirk on his face, "I apologise, but there is nowhere for you to smoke, and Lord Iason would know if you were to smoke indoors." With that, the furniture turned and quickly, yet quietly, left Riki at the balcony door.

"Great," sighed Riki, "nothing to do, and now nowhere to smoke."

Stomping off into the lounge, Riki flung himself onto the soft cushions decorating the fancy sofa. The cushions themselves were large, and very soft to the touch, perfect to relax on. Laying into the luxury softness, Riki curled up for a light nap, considering that he only had an hour to wait and he could feel a headache coming on.

An hour later, Cal strode into the lounge to find the mongrel sleeping soundly on the sofa, his body curled into the foetal position. Shaking his head at the sleeping pet, Cal moved around the room quietly, letting the mongrel sleep. From the sounds he heard during the night, he knew the usually loud and boisterous mongrel was shattered from his activities; and Cal preferred the penthouse quiet.

When Lord Iason had his previous pets, they were quiet and meek; and very easy to look after compared to the wild and untrained mongrel from the slums of Ceres. Or so he had heard from his predecessor, Daryl, before his termination. Having been told of the previous furniture's transgression, Cal knew not to become attached to the mongrel if he valued his own life. So he kept the pet at a distance, and even Riki, either knowingly or not, kept Cal far from a personal level; treating him like furniture as Lord Iason did. He probably figured out that Daryl had become too personal with him, resulting in new furniture; Cal.

Several hours passed, and as the twin moons became fully visible, Cal became slightly worried for the pet. He was still sleeping, curled up on the sofa. Just as he went to wake the pet, he heard the entrance chime informing him of his master's arrival.

"Iason, I really must protest in your obsession with mongrels," Sir Raoul Am said as he followed Iason into the penthouse, "First the furniture, and now having one as your own pet? I admit it was interesting at the start, but this is going on too long"

"Your point being?" Iason turned to face his friend.

Raoul shook his head, "People are starting to talk, and when it becomes out of hand, Jupiter will have to take action. And you know full well what her options are."

Leading Raoul further into the building, Iason headed to the lounge, "Raoul, quite frankly, you are worrying far too much. Riki is mine, and Jupiter has no control over my personal time as long as my work maintains its productiveness."

"That well may be, but the pet is becoming a figure which is seen at your side," Raoul waved the attending furniture away as he offered to take his coat, "and although you may not see it, he is an Achilles for you."

Laughing under his breath, Iason took the drink from Cal, "My pet is not a weakness, Raoul, he's just a pet, nothing more, and nothing less."

"Then why do you keep him?"

Reaching the lounge, Iason frowned, "Because although he is a mongrel, he never ceases to amaze me. Take now for example," Smiling at Raoul, he waved the other Blondie over, "Would you have expected to see my mongrel pet like this when you arrived?"

Raoul raised a brow, "I expected a growling beast as per usual, Iason," he strode over to the sofa, and exclaimed softly, "Why can he not be like this all the time?"

Before them, the small mongrel was still curled amongst the soft cushions, sleeping soundly. His bronze skin clashed with the velvet reds and blues of the material; black leather wrapped round him, hugging his body in all the right places. But what caught their attention the most was Riki's almost angelic face; the innocence. His black hair fanned across his bronze skin, almost like a dark halo framing his childlike, yet stunning looks.

Iason smiled, "This, my friend, is one of the many things I like learning from my little pet. Every day he surprises me with something new," moving around the sofa, Iason seated himself next to his pet's head, making sure not to touch the sleeping mongrel, "best to let sleeping mongrels be."

Raoul moved to the opposite sofa, a smirk matching Iason's on his face, "I agree with you there."

After a lengthy discussion about the new trade being offered by a newly built company from another system, Raoul bade Iason goodnight, "Remember what I said Iason; the pet must be dealt with eventually."

Returning to the lounge where his pet still slumbered, Iason went to wake his sleeping beauty.

Knowing that his pet would react offensively once awoken, Iason prepared himself for an attack; "Wake up my pet," placing a hand on Riki's shoulder, he gently shook him, "come now, you have slept long enough."

Riki cracked an eye open, and stared up at Iason. Any other time, he would have tried to sock the Blondie for waking him, but this time he couldn't muster the energy required to verbally attack the damned Blondie. Even so, if he could, he wouldn't have, not with the pounding headache and the slight nausea he felt the moment upon waking. Breathing in deeply, he groaned and buried his head into the cushions.

Perplexed at his pet's behaviour, Iason was immediately worried when Riki groaned and tried to curl into a tighter ball, "Riki, what's wrong?"

Ignoring the Blondie master above him, Riki took stock of his situation; his throat was raspy and sore, he had a pounding headache, he could feel that he was overly warm, and the dizziness and nausea almost confirmed it. He had caught a cold.

Taking hold of Riki's shoulder, Iason turned is his pet, and studied his pet's face. Instead of rage, there was a tired look on the mongrel's face, "Riki?"

Wanting to push the Blondie away, but knowing in in current condition, Riki sighed, "Let me sleep, I'm tired." Closing his eyes, he felt soothing relief from the blinding lights.

Iason frowned, and stroked his pet's face, "Tell me what's wrong, pet." As he stroked his pet, he realised that the warmth permeating through his glove was warmer than usual. Swiftly removing his glove, he felt his pet's temperature.

Standing abruptly, Iason sought his furniture who appeared at his side before he could call, "He's burning up, what has caused this?"

Cal stepped to the mongrel, and checked his temperature. He then felt the pet's throat; it was as he expected. Turning to his master, Cal bowed low, "He has caught a common ailment which most mongrels catch when they are weakened."

"A common ailment?" Iason asked, "What ails him?"

"A fucking cold! Now shut up!"

Stunned at the raspy voice which was followed by a horrible cough, Iason stared at his growling pet, who had sat up, his head in his hands.

"A cold?"

Struggling to his feet, Riki raised his head, "Yes, now leave me alone!" He stomped off to the bedroom, seeking peace and quiet so he could sleep most of the cold off. As he left, he sensed Iason start to follow him, spinning on his heel he snarled at the Blondie, "Alone!" As soon as he had done so, he instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness attacked him, and his lost his balance slightly. Panting heavily, he growled at Iason, "Just leave me alone!"

"No pet."

Reaching out to his now very fragile looking pet, Iason caught Riki as he completely lost his balance and started to collapse, "Shhh….it's okay."

Gathering his weak pet in arms, Iason carried Riki to the bedroom, laying him down gently. During this, the mongrel didn't even resist; allowing his master treat him like a meek pet. Instead, as soon as he was on the bed, he snuggled into the covers fell asleep.

"Cal, call a medic," Iason ordered the hovering furniture, "And then explain to me of this so called _cold_."

Nodding, Cal swiftly left the room to make the call, and then returned with warmed blankets from the airing cupboard and a glass of water. He paused when he saw Iason tenderly stroking his little mongrel pet; never had he seen such tenderness from his Blondie master.

"Master Iason, Sir Am will be returning shortly," Moving towards Riki he covered the pet with the extra covers, "Also, it would be best to make him drink this glass of water; he sounded dehydrated."

Accepting the water, Iason watched his furniture tend to his pet, "You know of this ailment, explain it to me now."

Turning to face his master; keeping his eyes lowered in order not to make eye contact, "It is a common illness which mongrels contract when they are at their weakest physically and mentally, or when they are in contact with an already infected mongrel."

Knowing that Riki would have had no contact with other mongrels, it was the former, "So my pet contracted this illness due to being weakened."

Cal nodded, "Yes, master."

"How soon will Sir Raoul be arriving?"

"Momentarily," Cal breathed a sigh of relief mentally as Iason changed the subject from what had caused the mongrel to become ill, "He intercepted the call when I contacted the medical centre."

"I see," Iason turned to the door as the entrance informing them of Raoul's arrival.

Within seconds, Raoul was at Iason's side, examining Riki, "We should have known it was too good to be true that you boisterous pet was being quiet. I will run an analysis; mongrels catch different diseases compared to us elites."

"My furniture seems to recognise the disease," Iason motioned to Cal, "knowing his background as I do, I think you'd best speak to him for mongrel treatments, so that you can treat my pet."

Cal stepped forward, "Sirs, it is only a common cold. All Riki needs to do is sleep, keep warm, drink plenty of fluids, eat some food regularly, and have some medication to ease the pain."

Raoul frowned, "That is the treatment for the state this mongrel is in? Are you sure?"

Cal nodded, "You can confirm this with Riki if you want, but I doubt he'd appreciate being woken again."

"Cal!" Iason admonished his furniture, to which Cal bowed low and apologised, and then was then dismissed.

Checking the pet's temperature, Raoul scowled, "He's running a very high fever, glands are swollen, and from the looks, he is very dehydrated and in need of medical attention. If this is only treated with bed rest and drinking water; I am curious to know of the mongrel immune system."

"I will have Cal call Katze; he works with mongrels all the time. He might have better knowledge which could help you treat Riki," Iason stroked his pet's now sweat soaked brow, "It is strange to see him so weak," he muttered to himself as he left Raoul with Riki to get Katze.

Twenty minutes later, Katze arrived.

"You said it was urgent?" Katze asked Cal when he was not greeted by Sir Iason.

"Sir Riki is unwell, and the Master does not think it is the illness I suspect it is, so your opinion is needed," Cal led the ex-furniture to the bedroom, "I'm sure you know what it is when you see it."

"A mongrel illness…" Katze muttered, "Tiredness, raspy cough, high temperature?"

"Yes."

Holding back a grin, Katze was met by Raoul, "Katze, do you recognise this disease at all, and how to treat it?"

"It's a cold. Lots of bed rest, fluids, and pain relief."

Blinking at the bluntness of Katze's reply, Raoul looked to Iason, who in turn shrugged and tended to Riki.

Recovering himself quickly Raoul face Katze, "Are you sure? I've never seen an illness which can make a healthy person the day before lose all body strength and then become as weak as this. And you are telling me that bed rest is the cure?"

Putting on a smile, Katze nodded, "A common cold, now if you could excuse me, I'd like to leave before I get infected. I work long hours with little sleep, so I am more likely to catch it than Cal."

This caught both Blondie's attention.

"You can catch this disease because you have long hours of work?" Raoul asked, completely bemused by the thought, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Katze sighed, "It's because elites are genetically modified with an immune system to prevent illness disrupting your work. Mongrels on the other hand, don't have the ability to combat illness when their immune system is weakened either from physical weakness, or from catching it from other mongrels."

Stunned at this, Raoul studied Katze, "And the same is with Academy pets, I presume,"

Katze nodded.

"Iason, I request keeping Katze here, I would like to study this illness along with the immune system of mongrels. If this illness were to affect furniture, we would need to find a faster way of curing this disease."

Iason, who had been sat with his unwell pet, raised his brow, "I don't see why not. Possibly, in your examination, you can find a way to completely prevent this illness from ever occurring again."

Raoul nodded, "It is an interesting disease, and if furniture are susceptible to this disease, it is a preventive measure which we should look into."

Shaking his head at the two Blondies, Katze sighed, "May I be excused, I need a breath of fresh air on the balcony." Bowing low he started to back away.

Iason nodded, knowing that his ex-furniture was not actually seeking fresh air, but actually wanted the opposite. Raoul shrugged and faced Iason.

"I will be back with more equipment as soon as I can, " he paused, "Call me if his condition worsens."


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

_**Greetings from China!**_

_**Ok a lot has happened and I've relocated with a new job, traveling over 15 hours to China. Because of this, my hiatus was stalled longer than expected. So I'm now back, and able to continue writing again. My first release being ANK Riki catches a Cold mainly because I've caught a cold again. Another part is in the process of being written up, along side my other works. **_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Fantasy**_

Katze sighed as he lit his cigerette and inhaled its potent fumes, steadying himself from either bursting into laughter or breaking down from nerves. He'd didnit know which to decide, as he knew he's been feeling slightly under the weather from the recent shift of workload that came to him. Ever since Riki was removed from working under him, he'd been struggling to find the right replacement. But none could ever replace Riki the Dark. Hell, even Iason knew that; which was why he refused to listen to Sir Am's advice of removing the mongrel from his side.

Movement to his left caught his attention as Cal joined him on the balcony. The little furniture was probably more irritated than amused with the Blondie's antics over the situation. Cal never liked the fact that a lowly mongrel like himself could be given so much, and yet reject it all. Katze smiled at the thought, but he knew that deep down Riki was starting to become accustomed to life as a pet.

"Sir Raoul is making this into a science experiment," the furniture shook his head, "and because Lord Iason is overly concerned, I don't think he's realised that Raoul will treat Riki like a lab rat."

Blowing out the smoke from his lungs, Katze scowled, "After Riki he'll be looking to the furniture." He grimaced as he realised that included himself. Damn him, why did he admit he was able to catch the stupid virus so easily. He could very well lose his position over a simple cold.

Tossing the butt over the balcony, Katze raised his head and stared at the twin moons in the night sky.

"Sir Am has gone to retrieve some medical gear..." Cal started and then shook his head, "I don't know what they are going to try and accomplish."

"Yeah, but it might be best to let them do what they want." Katze trudged back indoors with Cal on his heels just as Sir Raoul re-entered the apartment.

"Ahh Katze," Raoul called to the ex-furniture, "I need you to stay here. I have to run some blood tests to compare them to Riki's. You are the only one to hand who has been in a similar environment to Riki."

Coughing slightly, Katze cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive me Sir, but in how do Riki and I share environments as you so put it. I was and still am for all purposes a..."He paused, unable to go on.

Raoul ignored him, "Obey me Katze, we need to treat Riki and Iason will not be please if you are not forthcoming with aid to his beloved pet."

Holding back a growl of frustration in his throat, knowing it not to be prudent in this situation to explain that anything he did would not be helpful. It was a common cold for gods sake, not a deadly disease. As he thought this, Katze paused, and then quickly banished the thought before Raoul noticed.

"Yes, Sir."

Following the Blondie's instructions, Katze helped Raoul perform his tests on both Riki and himself whilst Cal soothed his master during the process, assuring the syndicate leader that his precious pet was going to recover quickly once left to rest.

Riki slept quietly, barring the few moments when he groaned more in annoyance when either Iason or Raoul touched him. This was the cause for quiet a few glares from both when Riki barely uttered a sound when Katze was able to touch the mongrel's skin to record the temperature readings.

By the time they were done, it was nearing dawn. Iason allowed Katze leave, whilst Raoul headed straight to the laboratories to investigate the elusive ailment known as a common cold.

Once getting safely home, Katze lit a cigerrette. However this time, the inhalation of the soothing fumes was not as soothing as he expected. And the next thing he knew, Katze was coughing.

Sniffling, Katze raising his hand to his forehead and cursed the Blondies.

He'd caught Riki's damn cold!


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

Raoul sighed as he looked over his findings. So far he determined that the ailment was a virus and the symptoms included sneezing, coughing, sore throat, runny nose, and a fever. The headache in Riki's situation probably caused by the stress of living as a pet and then contracting the viral infection.

From what Raoul could tell, there were several strains of the virus, making it more difficult to find the perfect cure. After sending medication to ease the symptoms, Raoul focused on the causes of the symptoms which were mostly due to the mongrel's immune system kicking in then the viral destruction of cells. It seemed that prevention was the only option.

However, it still concerned Raoul that such a virus could weaken even the strongest of mongrels. The more worrying fact that the vulnerable body could be susceptible to more dangerous diseases. Needing to discuss this further, Raoul paged for Iason's ex-furniture to be brought to him. From what Katze had said briefly, he knew of the common cold, and his knowledge would be especially useful in Raoul's research.

A few minutes later, the red head stalked into his office, looking extremely put out.

"You demanded my presence Sir Am?" there was a slight rasp to the ex-furniture's voice, and when Raoul paid more attention, he noticed the slight sway, and the light sheen of sweat on the mongrel's skin.

"I did, for your knowledge of the virus that ails Lord Iason's pet," He paused and approached the obviously unwell human, "but it seems that you also suffer from it."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sir Am," Katze tried to feign ignorance over his current state, "If you want to know about the virus, I can not tell you much except that its not life threatening and the mongrel immune system will solve the problem."

Backing up slowly when the blondie reached to hold him by the neck, Katze felt cornered. He knew this would happen, he knew he'd not been eating and sleeping enough, so being forced to touch and be in Riki's presence; he knew he's contract the virus. But unlike others, because of his body not being up to par, he knew he needed to get away from the blondie and get some medication, food and rest as soon as possible. But it was too late. Sir Raoul Am was already looking at him like he was a lab rat.

"You said that you were vulnerable to this illness, did you not?" Raoul smiled as he wrapped his large hand around Katze's throat, feeling the heat bleed through his gloves, and the swollen glands which caused a hitch in Katze's breath.

"I am fine, Sir Am," Katze choked back a horrible sounding cough, "I will heal. I just need to rest. I'll tell you all I know when I can."

"No."

Eyes widening, Katze tensed, "Please Sir Am, I must rest. I'm not like Riki, I..." he paused, unaware if he should go on, and tell this blondie of the dire situation he was in. But by doing so, he would let on that he knew more of the illness than what he had previously told Lord Iason and Sir Raoul. Knowing that Riki was in better shape than he was, he didn't tell them of the chances of the harmless virus becoming much worse.

"This virus weakens the mongrel immune system, making them more vulnerable," Raoul frowned, "I already gathered that from my investigations, so I naturally assumed that you know more than what you have let on."

Swallowing hard, Katze closed his eyes, knowing he could face the blondie's wrath for withholding information, "There are various ways of contracting this virus, from transmission, social, weather and if the body is already weakened from malnutrition and lack of sleep."

"And you caught the virus from transmission," Raoul mused, "Go on..."

"Not only that, but," Katze tensed, "because of my job I rarely get enough sleep and don't even get to eat on the job."

"So you catch this illness a lot?" Raoul frowned at the implications, "And risk infecting others?"

"No! I do my best to avoid those who are ill, and reduce stress levels as much as I can. I know I can't get ill. If I do..." Katze stopped, too scared to go on. However it seemed that the Blondie was so far satisfied.

"I know you did not infect Riki, Katze," the blondie breathed, "but I do know you caught it, and you are acting more fearful than Riki did. You say you are not like Riki, but yet you still caught the cold as you call it. So how are you any different?"

Katze opened his eyes, and lowered his gaze when he realised how close the blondie was to his face, despite the death grip around his neck.

"I am vulnerable to a bacterial based illness known as Pneumonia. If left untreated it can be fatal."

The grip around Katze throat tightened and then loosened to allow him to speak, "Explain! No don't," Raoul dragged katze forward to his work station.

Releasing the mongrel, Raoul quickly selected his scanners and scanned the mongrel, who seemed to be getting weaker. Ordering the mongrel to sit on the metal bed, Raoul turned to his computers.

The results were similar to Riki's however, some of the symptoms seemed to differ, as well as the virus had been replaced by a bacteria. The mongrel was suffering from fatigue, joint and muscle pain, as well as chest pain.

"And how do you usually treat yourself?" Raoul rounded on the quickly tiring mongrel, angered that he had missed this, had indeed caused this.

Breathing heavily, knowing that he was potentially suffering from the beginning stages of pneumonia, Katze shook his head, "I rarely ever get this far, but usual treatment are fluids and antibiotics." Shivering slightly from the cool air against his clammy skin, Katze sighed, "I won't die from it, but the one who do are usually the already severely sick, the elderly and young."

"But you said it was fatal if left untreated." Raoul quickly diagnosed an antibiotic for the bacteria and administered it to the mongrel.

"It can be," Katze's eyes drooped as the medication took, "What did you give me?"

"A mild sedative along with the coded antibiotic, you will sleep." Raoul grimaced as he realised how close he could have lost the red haired mongrel. Iason would have probably been more angered with him for endangering his prized under ground broker. The profits from the mongrel was worth more than many thought.

Easing the mongrel down to sleep, Raoul skillfully hooked and intravenous drip, and then turned back to the monitors. Now that the ex-furniture was stablised, he was more free to investigate the causes and preventions of both illnesses.

Hopefully before either mongrel awakened.


End file.
